


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 5

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 含有月组友情向
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 9





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> 含有月组友情向

**听见你的声音 Chapter 5**

by lattice

——我注定不会得到幸福，这是陨落凡尘的天才的宿命。月永レオ哼着歌儿擦拭高脚杯，黑发少年托着腮：落难的天才呀，你得到了什么，失去了什么？巷尾飘来燃烧大麻的气味，肆意生长的荒草容人根性中的罪恶蛰伏。街头血拼的年轻人偃旗息鼓，趁此难能可贵的安宁，十八岁的朔间凛月在旁酣眠。逡巡于两个世界的交界，久未持笔的手甩落水珠，寻到片刻的灵光，便要在须臾间记录。

“还当着我的面补眠，我可是三天只睡了五小时！感谢你那次拯救落难的国王，凛月愿意成为我的骑士吗？”

“这是什么，过家家吗？呼啊~下辈子或平行宇宙吧。可不要误会，我对你没有歪心思。缪斯不愿造访贫瘠的土壤，若是放任你陨落，缪斯也会在云端哭泣的。换作兄长——”

“不要模仿大人说话。你呀，不回去真的没问题吗？知道你还在生他的气，但为暑假作文积攒素材亦或证明自己是‘朔间零般的大人’，这里都不是你这乳臭未干的毛头小子该来的地方。想要挥霍零用钱，多的是更有价值的途径吧？”

——如你所见我好手好脚，本无需你们兄弟自我感动式的接济，即便inspiration的造访难以预期，也能用廉价的三明治来养活自己。二零一零年伦敦，凌晨五时的街头，第三次送客失败，反被朔间二少硬要护送回住处。尚且发愁明天的面包，无心肩负豪门贵公子的安危。月永レオ早在籍籍无名的二十二岁便是莫名吸引年轻人的体质，黑发少年曾救他一命，又有知遇之恩，更顾及见面三分情，他只得将更尖利的言辞按下不表。

“不要提他。”

他噤声，免得扫了年轻知音的雅兴。虽他不认为朔间凛月会步自己后尘，而管他是小驻唱侍应生还是朔间财团荣华富贵的少爷，灯红酒绿的背靠处消失一张亚裔脸孔大概率无人挂心。月永レオ早练就一身自保的本领，拥有精致脸孔与动人歌喉，落难的天才大有自傲的资本。而生活与迪士尼电影大相径庭，相较世人心向往之的朝圣地，更多时候他只是鲜美且无助的待宰羔羊。彼时的他一穷二白只余下音符。还好是音符，万幸有音符，给他希望又让他绝望，是他堪堪苟活于世的给养，同苦难顽抗的唯一刀枪。

“我与你是不同，‘成熟的大人’要在这里苦等到何时？爱上让你落难街头的元凶，只凭灵魂共鸣这种狗屁理由，为他远渡重洋，退学帮忙还债，三次险些被迷奸，五次饿晕在舞台，这不是天才该沦落的境地。若不是我不寸步不离地监督你，起早贪黑打工攒来的钱又变成大麻流进对方的口袋。”

——说起你那位不知死活的前男友，我的拳头专是为揍他而存在。十八岁的朔间凛月擅长凭稚气未脱的声线道出不合年龄的可怕言辞。而今对方也定会仗着人畜无害的笑靥：趁我宝刀未老，小濑也摩拳擦掌，王さま的亲卫队准备万全，需要出马吗？

犯不上付诸暴力，现今他连彼时让他同家庭决裂出柜再出国的当事人的脸孔都记不分明。连带钱财卷走他对安稳人生的期冀，于爱情的信任与向往，顺便捎走最后一丝稚嫩天真，堪比同朔间零闹矛盾的朔间凛月，皆是当事人不堪回首的久远一桩。二零一八年四月，大洋彼岸某款奶茶于日本在校女生间风靡，降频为今月首度的性事后，月永レオ费力地坐起，滑动手机查询门店。便感熟谙的气息自后涌来，相较用声音邀功请赏，这只灰猫更偏爱身体力行。往日作曲家绝不会一次便知餍足，不由感谢女孩子间变幻莫测的时尚苗头，为今次的悬崖勒马寻到冠冕堂皇的缘由：

“小琉可说想喝啦，但她排不到队。”

毛茸茸的脑袋在肩头蹭挤，触感较猫毛更硬。灰猫一口衔住他耳垂，宣泄身心被放置的不满。扎根体内的欲望随微小的摩擦复而抬头，月永レオ心领神会地低喘，扭动被双手箍住的腰。这年轻人于事业的胃口向来不小，床上也愈发欲求不满了。暂不论自己是否开发有功，亦或误打开奇怪的开关，自从想方设法回避会面，令他忧心的反差便愈演愈烈。

“……只是好久没这样抱着你了。”

不愧是“上帝亲吻过的声带”，电台官网的彩虹屁名副其实。作曲家点开ins，刚巧朔间凛月po出一张香车美女，多少又有了富二代样子。想必濑名近来同样清闲，戒烟有了进展，嗓音也愈发清明，开口便让晦暗的室内澄净些许，便是让作曲家欲罢不能的终极必杀技。

“恭喜濑名解放了，可我要开始忙啦。最近没办法时常来给你泄火，抱歉呀。”

“れおくん的潜台词是请我帮忙排队吗？”

“不，你也只会压榨实习生来借花献佛吧？

某位红发小朋友又要来向我诉苦，小心被起诉哦？——如胶似漆的几个月也是我的修罗期，我有一次放鸽子吗？体内那根不满地顶弄，捱过贤者时间的性器将他牵回初衷，所求本便是须臾的快慰，浅尝辄止正是成人世界共通的法则。

“濑名呀……初次合作的平安夜下午，凛月打电话时你在哪里？”

“……那么久远谁还记得。”

“听来很像酒吧，小日子有滋有味嘛？”

“れおくん很熟悉嘛，常去？”

怎么可能，我才刚回国。只是濑名，你那时的声音和后来不同，导致第一印象出了岔，早知濑名是人精，就趁早离你远远的。这般想着，作曲家仍向后伸个懒腰，暂不用为这个怀抱须臾间消失而提心吊胆，说到底无人会讨厌被人珍视的观感。

“れおくん在质疑我的专业素养吗？我可不是くまくん那样的废柴。”

幸亏他没有私人推特，哪天登错号分分钟毁掉整个台的清誉。数落着友人兼上司的不是，言语间为他编起细碎的辫子，橙发牵牵绊绊缠在对方指尖，并非任何羁绊存在的佐证。书架新添数本音乐类大学教材。近来会面寥寥，对方却更不疏殷勤，定番的早晚安搭配爱心便当——通常是差使朔间凛月送来的，更甚是专业领域的日渐精进，对方多的是越界的手段。

“最近电台那边清闲不少，但我有充足的私人日程。”

“哇哦，私人日程——”

“……实习生的毕业论文答辩我陪着去了，借此机会回母校见老师，结果发现自己成了知名校友，大头照遍布校园，还被请去巡回演讲，超烦人的啊？”

“濑名正喜欢这种被众星捧月的感觉呢？”

不算讨厌，但日程表被排满还是让人不爽。比起这个，れおくん终于把那枚戒指戴起了，虽然不是地方。主持人眯起眼打量，银白在冰棱与金属间变幻，叮呤咣啷叩响锁骨。肩头被作曲家不满地啃上，小口吹拂更旺的火苗，濑名，别消磨我的耐心，他噙着那寸肌肤低语，齿尖厮磨着拉锯。对方难得顺从地腾出手，伸向床头柜：

“啊不巧，套子用完了。”

——今天你的不期而至是惊喜，但下次最好提前知会我啊？润滑剂没有就麻烦了。指尖摩挲脸颊，妄图安抚发情的猫。

“我钱包里备好了，特地是濑名的尺寸。濑名懒得动弹的话，我去拿——唔！”

意图逃离更纵深的灵魂相触，被一把捞回紧箍在怀中——让我再抱一会儿，还有一整个周六供你我消遣不是吗？愈发蓬勃的那根便再度扎根，分毫不差地剐蹭到某处，方知这便是反抗的下场。

“……上一次见到れおくん是什么时候，你自己回忆。”

随尾戒一并收到的心迹，不等同于实质的誓语，情人节后两个月内第三次会面前，月永レオ将它串上银线戴上脖颈，作为衣物下的贴身配饰，让那抹冰凉如影随形。他向来厌恶被付诸不切实际的期盼，今次只因明里暗里热切追求他的人是濑名泉。终究寻到空子钻出，全然不顾五分钟前自己正是扯开话题的一方；对方单手接过那盒飞来的套子，好整以暇地丢向床头柜，干净利落，浑然天成。

“呜，濑名……”

濑名，濑名，正着念又反着念。濑名最长于用嗓音为他下蛊，而他又怎甘服输，变幻音调施咒，意图将其劝诱回“正道”——怎么？对方气定神闲，抱臂翘着腿倚着床板，上位者姿态观摩他出棋。

“濑名一直都想吻我，不是吗？

“没错。”

“我呀，只是要强调——kiss是绝对NG的。”

你太残酷也太恶劣了，れおくん，濑名泉叹息着微笑。濑名的世界只容他堪堪窥见一角，而如何为濑名栽火，他多少能在著述里头头是道。尚且不够，他立起足尖，自对方脚踝一路向上，撩拨晦暗灯光下无机质的白，继而向更深处、未知处探进——

有舍亦有得，除了嘴唇与灵魂的禁区，总会有濑名不曾领略的、淌着奶与蜜的秘境，每一毫厘都亟待濑名吸吮、攫取。真的不愿来吗？居高临下地俯瞰我、压制我；难分难舍地进入我、染脏我。更甚地，用你的牛奶浇灌这片丰饶的土壤。暂且在此刻，灵魂唯独为你震颤，指尖专为你收紧，声带只为你吟唱——换言之，我整个人都因你而生、为你而活。不待他使尽招数，意料中被抓住脚踝拖回身下，始作俑者重归对方臂膀建立的桎梏。

求之不得，作曲家默读出唇语。那么就，恭敬不如从命，对方撩起刘海来笑，一瞬夺走掌舵权。床头柜拉开便忘了合起，扯开包装盒，捧起橘色脑袋，请作曲家呜呜哝哝地用唇舌亲自为他覆上那层薄膜——

Checkmate。

与电台的合作圆满收官，工作室上下仍维持高频运转：由诸位知名演员参演黄金档某部电视剧，“Knights”的加盟更添话题度。号称staff列表强强联手，并非世间尽数期盼都会令他畏惧，对国内知名度扶摇直上的月永レオ的考验与审视，字典中便唯余成功二字。

在供他大展拳脚的天地威风凛凛，却屡次被濑名泉驶入盲区。本着扬长避短的精神，作曲家将自己锁进工作室，卸载推特断了网。而某人总有办法让他无法抛却杂念，人际交往就这点麻烦——作曲家气鼓鼓地叉腰，趁着inspiration休憩的当口，迎上某位爷在沙发里喝茶的笑靥，腹诽道这副油嘴滑舌的模样可真是同朔间零愈发相像。

“我是来给王さま送这个的。”

朔间凛月扬扬手中的光碟。煞有其事印着某档完结音乐节目的MC与GUEST的合影，正是那张初次合作时的推特尬笑营业照。底盘刻有特殊工艺的签名，是自己与……濑名的？暂不论电台方如何搞到自己的签名，老实说他辨不清另一团是什么，约莫是龙飞凤舞的“izumi”，同先前所见的好学生亲笔大相径庭。

“王さま可暂时别放到Amazon上出掉了。内部纪念定制版，目前世上不超过五份。不过台里也有商讨发售限量版的事宜。”

“有必要吗，我们又不是爱抖露。”

朔间凛月笑而不语，捧起茶杯吹气。CP营销摆明没给他任何回旋余地，而月永レオ迄今没有任何时刻比起现下更抵触他与濑名泉被大众消费。合作落幕，RPS热度仍不减，乃至出现专门的组合名“ライハ组”，本就心怀鬼胎的濑名泉想必不介意，而这正是另一正主断网的缘由之一。

“人总要恰饭的嘛。感谢王さま先前的照拂，看在我与兄长的面子上，不知王さま是否允许我们再蹭一波热度——目前需要你们在推特的一系列互动，我放这里了，你有空扫几眼，小濑那份我去给他。以及群众呼声正旺哦，你和小濑真的不考虑趁热打铁，再次强强联手吗？”

“……举手之劳，也不会少块肉。感谢贵司的盛情招待，但论及具体合作，往后要看时间安排啦。”

接过这沓文件，厚度可用“沓”来衡量，正好拿起扇风——五月初全市升温，studio停电，不畏热的月永レオ也昏昏沉沉。官话后便是私聊，谁让王さま断了网，芝麻小事都要前来同你面谈呢。朔间凛月放下茶杯，完全不见初来乍到那副装出的谨肃：

“你在躲着小濑。”

有这么明显吗？作曲家端起咖啡杯，视线漂移。

“连小~朱都看得出。”

“他又心情不好拿小朋友出气了？”

“那倒没有，他最近除了live不太来台里。所以发生了什么？”

“……只是有不详的预感。来自于周遭，包括凛月你在内。”

朔间二少从休克的冰柜中抢救出碳酸汽水：“我吗？我不会跟他通气的。安啦，虽说最怕朋友突然的关心，但我不比你想象中那样没原则，你也明白我讨厌被卷进麻烦事里。”

“凛月不妨转动你聪明的大脑，猜猜我在怕什么。”

为什么会变成这样呢？第一次有了无话不谈的挚友，第一次有了亲密无间的炮友，这两份快乐合在一起，本该带给你梦境般的幸福时光……吟诵中的朔间凛月瞳孔放大：“你该不会怀疑我跟他有什么，怪不得你最近总用吃人的眼神来吓我。我敢担保他对你一心一意。十年来我的确跟他走得近，但我无辜清白坦坦荡荡。以我的性别起誓，我从来没有跟下级发展办公室恋情的恶趣味——”

“这还没到冬天，凛月也太熟练了。只是……”

最初只为图得个须臾的快乐，却越发难以全身而退。生生投来的感情被摆上台面，逼着他至深地正视，终会不可控地步入平安夜的幻影，寻不到烤鹅、圣诞树与慈爱的外婆，再度落得个触礁的下场，并非每位受神明眷顾的天才都可游刃有余地斡旋于塞壬的低吟浅唱。

“让我欲罢不能的，分明只有声音、脸与身体。所以为什么会变成这样呢！”

“小濑本身魅力强大，王さま安全感极度缺乏，被抛弃过的猫要去新家，总要适应期嘛。看来八年过去，猫还是没能做好准备。”

“时过境迁，凛月的嘴一如既往毒。倒是你，相较那时，感觉和零越发相像了。”

饶了我吧，我比你更不想梦回二零一零，朔间凛月扇着那沓营业指南，白眼翻到天上。作曲家凑近去吹人工风扇：我就不一样了，不精通言语艺术，不像你跟濑名，要靠口条吃饭。

“换个话题。这周五晚王さま的安排——某个家伙要回家，不是很想和他共度。”

一针见血未必全是好事，语言的媒介也并非全能。他收敛笑容盯向朔间凛月，果然三秒后对方目光飘忽双手交握：我承认，在那个特殊的大日子，我只是久违地想来蹭饭。届时王さま这边工作收尾，庆功宴也一起操办吧。我最近清闲，可以来帮忙呢？

“看在你们一个个兴致高昂的份上我准许了，但完全不欢迎某人。”

——意义重大的party，濑名前辈缺席真的好吗？首次到访的大四小朋友期盼儿童节般目光炯炯。这是小司司不曾见过的平民咖啡机；这是收音设备，跟电台多少有不同；这是人家的玉桂狗小电扇，暂借小司司一用，可不要因为好奇就拆掉了哦！——Marvelous！绝妙的旋律竟是从这些不起眼的平民设施中诞生的！带孩子一小时后，Knights的姐姐鸣上岚款款现身，笑容满面：这孩子呀，真擅长不动声色地把人惹恼呢？捧了杯咖啡，侧倚着沙发，闺蜜状加入对谈：

“啊啦，周五常规来说，不该是我们的王さま与贵台的濑名先生的love love romantic time吗？更何况这周五是大日子——”

“I beg your pardon……什么time？”

咳咳，孩子还在，是在谈工作啦，谈工作，朔间凛月含笑。朱樱司热衷于纠正工作室里除月永レオ外每位的英文发音，而以鸣上岚为主导，朔间凛月为协助，周五晚的详尽安排出炉，设在studio的小型party，作曲家与staff们共襄盛举，宾客名单包括答辩后一身轻的某位实习生：今日亲眼一睹“Knights”的繁忙，感叹只有您才有这般凝聚力；如此和睦融融的family，未免令我想成为一份子。行将到来的暑假，父亲仍让我深入体验生活，所以您终于可以开始考虑我的offer……

——快，快去转告“濑名前辈”，别把我这里当成他的实习基地。忙于同母校合作的濑名泉理应不叨扰，行将出口的嘱托亦抛之脑后。这场薛定谔的濑名泉造访的、本无需大操大办的、细则没过问他一句的、顾及未成年在场还要控制酒量的庆功宴，着实令他惶惶不可终日。

“借用濑名的口癖，你们年轻人真是超~烦~人~的！”

周五晚的团建，作曲家大着舌头口胡：“凛月呀，三岁一代沟，你小我四岁，在我心里还是伦敦酒吧里那个爱口嗨的孩子呢？总想逃脱大人的庇护出来闯荡，却每每用力过猛，还不是会因为哥哥抛下自己而哭鼻子，真是too young too simple——虽然没有叮嘱你的必要，成年人的世界可是格外复杂，为人美声甜器大活好之类的狗屁缘由就轻易动心，实在是naive。”

月永レオ醺醺然举杯，撞进小朋友惊恐的视线——王さま，王さま，真的不能再喝了，小~朱在惊呼第三十声unbelievable了！黑历史被抖落干净的朔间二少面若菜色。成年人喝酒天经地义，让朱樱直接幻灭好了，我的良心是不会痛的！酒杯被夺，久负盛名的作曲家伏在桌面，没出息地打着酒嗝。要知他多久未曾畅饮一场，与濑名的香槟餐宴，肉体至灵魂都紧绷绷。凛月，是哪位非要大操大办，做人做到底送佛送到西嘛——可别，想当年谁醉卧雪地让我送医院，又是谁酒后街头涂鸦别人的车，掏了我的腰包赔钱？朔间凛月掰着指头细数前车之鉴：最坏结果只好请小濑千里迢迢来当护花使者。

“濑名泉，什么濑名泉，这不满桌都是濑名泉……凛月、朱樱，你们帮我看住，方向盘可不能让他夺走了。谁，谁说我醉了的，我没醉，in，ins，insp……！”

“方向盘？来，来，乖宝宝小~朱不要再捧着甜品瑟瑟发抖了，事关你梦寐以求的下届实习基地的存亡，快帮忙拉住他，不要让醉鬼喊着inspiration冲上台！这就是你求之——喂！”

求之不得的成年人的历练当场GG。两位电台人士不慎摔作一团，被作曲家跳马般轻松跃过。夺过鸣上岚的话筒，俯瞰他忠诚的部属们，纷至沓来聚至麾下，最初定是为他表层的魅力与声望。而朔间凛月实属多虑，共度的时日亲历过他种种不堪，他却有信心众人所追随的并非空有名号，而是有血有肉的月永レオ本尊。如此才可称之为我忠诚的骑士，不愧是我的Knights啊！视线逡巡至忧心忡忡的朔间凛月与为倾覆的草莓芭菲哭丧着脸的朱樱司，想必二人亦是头次一睹他经酒精催化活络气氛的功力，聆听他互利共赢共创辉煌的官腔。无妨，他所畏惧的幻灭唯有濑名泉那份，早早枪毙了爱与被爱的可能性，却唯独对他心存侥幸。全场气氛登顶之际有位风衣男踏着掌声携近二十份奶茶推门而入，他以为是外卖小哥，眯着眼去瞧——

果不其然，成年人的世界好复杂。

なるくん，浪费我一个下午排队，何苦不早通知我？演讲人的闭麦将对方推至视线汇焦，褪下羊皮的大灰狼现了真身，是点燃全场的最后一簇火苗。某位常在八卦中现身的靓仔天降请喝奶茶，欢呼叫好连成片，常与王さま共度“love love romantic time”的男人信步而来，无视喧闹迈过热潮，宾至如归落座。是他，是小泉，那个男人他来了哦~？鸣上岚向瞬间醒酒的王さま抛去wink，朔间凛月大惊失色，向呆滞的台上对口型——

王さま，你可看清了，这次“引狼入室”的，真不是我。

“今晚我没有和你的安排。”

那么现在有了——陪你醒酒，送你回家，到府上拜访，亲自把奶茶交给令妹。普通大学生般的装束，拎着奶茶的濑名泉乍看较往日格外低调质朴，却抑不住出挑的气质，更有衣装挑人的缘故。

“……我听说你业务缠身，所以没有主动叨扰。濑名想来，可以早点问我的。”

得知消息不算晚，谁料到排队到现在，差点就错过了，れおくん的庆功宴。鼻梁架着镜框，能看出匆匆出门只上了裸妆。本不该出席的年轻人歉意地微笑，好久不见那副金丝眼镜，自从提及更偏爱对方不戴眼镜的模样，对方便恒常地用上日抛。月永レオ不由担心起奶茶，不知今夜会共度多久，保温罩无法阻隔五月初沁凉的海风。

“濑名，我今天没打算回家。”

——那就来我家，只是奶茶要日后再抽空排队了。不过随口一提，月永琉可本人都未必有对方执念深重。这个人精是自始将他每句话都放在心尖。这般赤诚的、高度理想化的爱，他自知难以承受、也不配承受如此的分量。

想让你永远属于我——情人节夜晚深情款款的妄言，归根结底与“爱”有异，不过是肉体快感与精神欢愉混作一谈，却畏惧求证真伪。作曲家从不讳言东九区追逐到零时区那场轰轰烈烈的凄惨初恋重塑他所有三观。八年苦心经营锱铢必较，是一场旷日持久的深沉内省，事关情爱之上生而为人的尊严，纸笔重构的世界中他是绝对主宰。八年间他日夜设防，并非不再沉湎情欲，而遑论对方天赋异禀与否，今次的年轻人尚为首位碾踏红线鞭挞准则并被放任为之的，堪比史诗记叙的孤帆远归的勇者，仗着骇人的美貌、温柔与余裕，再度堪堪夺走方向盘，乃至妄图将他的心也整个夺去——

大获全胜。

“……还没来得及道贺。第一集播出便广受好评，插入曲、op、ed，皆为其增色不少。出于れおくん的缘故，那部剧我姑且也在收看，辨得出你的曲风。”

被如织的游人携裹，随濑名泉晕乎乎地前行，失魂落魄撞上小贩与摊位，鞠躬致歉的琐事全权托付给身畔人，说到底带个醉鬼去小型祭典醒酒真的合适吗？如被卷入全宇宙心照不宣的大事件，不过是平凡的周五，却如山雨欲来风满楼，海风携来潮湿的雾气，每一粒水分子专为他们蠢蠢欲动。对方在其间顺势牵住他，骑士般护在旁侧，凭显山露水的温柔造出结界，在川流的人群间开出一条路。

“你瘦了不少，这些天有好好吃饭吗？辛苦了，れおくん。”

因休假与戒烟较初遇时清润不少，足以在烟火尘世间卓然拔群，效用断断续续，只一句便胜过万千醒酒药。

“……还好，毕竟是喜欢的职业。”

孔明灯明灭起伏，光点漾在海水间，烘着对方的面庞放大虚浮。漂亮的年轻人为他驻足，任他窥见几分不易得的羞赧。他甚少见识到这副模样的濑名泉，安宁而美好的，让人产生和他依偎着共度一生的念想。月永レオ恍惚想起流落异国街头的困窘，自那时起所求的便是如此光景，多年来从未真正拥有过一刻。

“我们的合作很合拍，想必生活中也会如此。虽然对你还有诸多不了解，我也相信磨合并非难事。

“直白地说，我爱你——并且没有一天为此感到逃避。れおくん，答应与我交往，准许我照顾你吧。

“越发难以忍受以月为计量单位的会面。仅是得知今天有机会见到你便令我雀跃不已，身体先于头脑奔出门外了。

“听起来很丢人吧……能有幸听我亲口承认这样的事，れおくん还是第一位呢。”

——终于，果然。他的缪斯或塞壬，拥有宝石般的眸子，深情动人的嗓音，明艳纤美的唇舌。正对他款款施以诅咒，唇齿开合呼出断续气流：

“……想要抢先一步传达到。我也，多少能感受到れおくん的心意……海边漫步的那晚，你捧上我脸颊的那刻，我此生永志不忘。”

“不，先停一停……我想，濑名大概误会了。”

他知对方有备而来，不知如此有理有据，否认不得次次共情，无法照搬照抄腹稿。月永レオ咬紧牙关，他学说话较普通孩子迟，开口却从未如此艰辛，终末了堪堪憋出一句：“我承认自己被濑名吸引，但那不是爱。”

“れおくん，看着我的眼睛。”

他听话地去瞧，对方的镜片在路灯下高频闪灼，晃得他头晕目眩。可堪确认的唯有胜券在握的自得，与少年人纯净又冗杂的美好。他对此尤为熟谙，更甚是往后的惨淡终末——你等等，让我确认……他瑟缩着扭出濑名泉的手腕，接连倒退，硬生生在人潮中挤出二人空间来。

“确认什么？”

“不，不重要，先别打断我。”

“不需要确认了。れおくん拒绝不了我的，不是吗？”

几近重蹈覆辙道出“好”的三秒前，濑名泉一句把他惹恼。海风将他彻底拖出混沌，浇灭始于平安夜的美妙幻象。

作曲家彻底醒酒，正如每位醉汉的妄言，三十年没有一刻更比现下清醒。三流言情小说的桥段上演，帷幕拉起却是另一种展开。晚风呼啸着擦耳而过，他拔腿落荒而逃，撞开数位相拥的情侣——跑什么！醉成这样，出了事情怎么办！跌跌撞撞不出五步便趔趄着跌进对方怀里，没能在闹市区上演猫鼠追逐。二人当街拉扯未免像个路障，他只得亲身终结媚俗的伦理剧。

“你就这样狂妄到认定我必然接受你所谓的‘爱’吗？……朔间凛月与朱樱司，终日为了你我东奔西走，还要差使多少人闯入我的世界造次你才罢休。才几天，我的心腹鸣上岚就同你打得火热，被你笼络收买，成了安插在我身边的下线了，不是吗，‘小泉’？”

“我并没有百分百肯定。但相比暧昧处事，我唯独确定你在等我明确的态度。我对我的自作多情感到抱歉，但其他人的名字无需出现了，你要拒绝我，心平气和传达就可以了。”

头次见那双眸子流露出无措，想必自幼养尊处优没受过几句重话，告白被拒怕也是破天荒。濑名泉试图将他搀到长椅，被他一把推开。八年前他便无心奉陪年轻人的把戏，现今更无时无刻不想脱身。他的决断饱含自戕的悲壮，便在含酸拈醋的无差别攻击后，终于索性乘酒意一鼓作气：

“你啊，一看便知在事业和感情上从没受挫过。这样的狂妄会让你日后吃尽苦头的。我不否认你业务能力出众，但说到底你狂妄的底气在何处？全凭这张脸，与比入行标准低的声线、舌灿莲花的功底、魅惑勾人的烟嗓，还是说，卓然拔群的性能力？

“啊我忘了，少不了左右逢源的心计与令人火大的余裕。你仗着这套组合技让世人对你另眼相看，受尽优待却不知餍足，还要妄图凭此蛊惑我、套牢我，冠以爱的名义填补你的征服欲吗？休想把我安排进你周密的筹划中，也别想硬生生挤进我的世界造次。打着爱的旗号的幼稚伎俩，至少在态度上早已把我惹恼。”

——不是的，不是这样的。自知精神摇摇欲坠，行事堪比落荒而逃的猫，违心的言语却如连珠炮：

“不说话了，被戳到痛处了？很难听很扎耳吧，但一切归根结底都是你的错……！我那么苦苦维持的界限，被你轻松毁于一旦。原本我们都活得不算差，拥有各自的事业与人际，本就是地位平等的独立个体，说到底不该有交集。我们的人生互不相干，没必要谁仰仗谁才能苟活。所以……”

——请你放弃我。历尽世事的作曲家口不择言，心底的声音却如此祈祷。

“我目前坐拥的一切，无一不凭自己勉力经营。我早不在意任何人的评判了，但连你也要这样认为吗？这些点滴努力与我的爱一并容不得轻视，而今次践踏它们的人偏偏是你，为什么是你——”

抢过话茬的濑名泉深吸气：既然如此，那么够了。月永先生，我们到此为止。我不会再纠缠你一分一秒，你也不需要再讲下去了。年轻人的搀扶蜻蜓点水，确认他堪堪站稳便松手任他自生自灭。小琉可的奶茶早在拉扯时倾覆在长椅，合情合理又诡异奇特，没有哪集降智偶像剧会穿插如此黑色幽默。濑名泉在众目睽睽下叹气，俯身翻找擦拭长椅的用具；月永レオ被迫不声响地蹲在旁侧，递过未开封的抽纸，配合展开荒诞哲学的演绎。

“你家的地址。”

“……”

“那我只能问くまくん。”

“……倒也不必。”

对方垂下眼睑，复制line置顶对话框内最后一条消息，直面兴味未褪的人群，傲慢地起身打理衣领，信步迈出视线织作的网。晚风拂动风衣下摆，那般恒常直挺的后背，有别于曾向他袒露爱意的所有人，多年后作曲家忆起这桩过往，意识到这是濑名泉与三流言情男主最不同的地方。

机械女声指使他们穿梭在暗夜，随有别于发动机的连绵轰鸣，逃也般驶离两畔盛放的斑斓——今晚我不存在任何密谋，只是听闻焰火节提前的临时起意，你说过很期待吧。SUV的后座，步入中年人门槛的作曲家不应声，只抱膝蜷在拖长的阴影里，一如被欺凌责骂的幼年、始乱终弃的青年，周遭万物是长出獠牙将他吞噬的黑洞。

待他驶上高架桥，没有歇斯底里的挣扎，月永レオ扫视0.01秒后视镜：不输初见的泰然自若，渐而消弭的焰火为幕景，锋锐的眸子完全没往这边瞧。镜片封存波澜，他兀自庆幸于年轻人的识相，而倘若探查到分毫受伤奶猫般的湿漉漉，怕是会即刻反悔，脱口而出“我也是啊，最爱你，最喜欢你了”——浮气的承应是苦难的原罪，终会将他辗转回悬崖畔走钢丝的境地。

容纳二人的方寸之地，仪器表盘嘀嗒运转，空气清新剂是柠檬味道，共度的分秒令他感激涕零。濑名泉一路再无他话，却足以让月永レオ笃定：纵使沉重的爱再如何勾起不堪的回忆，奈何濑名的声音唯独在心尖盘旋轰鸣。将双方相联相系的挚诚情谊，于今夜尤为真切地传抵；而这样确切的爱，一生只有一次。*

“不是说今晚不回来的吗？嚯，又喝得烂醉。”

泡脚的父亲穿着拖鞋，打扫客厅的母亲回转身，小琉可匆忙换衣，星星眼冲出房间门——作曲家灵光的大脑从不会预见妹妹的大惊喜发生在今夜：抱歉，奶茶没买到，信件出门急忘记带，改天专程来府上送给你。父亲指摘儿子的不是，连声致歉又千恩万谢。融融的一家唯独自己是个外人，月永レオ径直回房，把门摔出咣一声响，客厅停滞两秒再接续喧闹，只当不痛不痒阴风拂过。全家万般不舍送走那尊佛，片刻后复有窸窣响动，房门被推开一条缝，妹妹端着碗，怯怯地。

“琉可，过来。”他招呼妹妹坐下，“你一直想见他吧，开心吗？”

“嗯。比起这个，哥哥和泉哥哥……吵架了？”

他摇头，抚上妹妹的脑袋。

“如果他伤到了哥哥的心，我不会再喜欢他了。”

“那如果是我伤了他的心，琉可也会讨厌我吗？

“唔……我视情况考虑。”

月永レオ一瞬被逗笑：“怎么说呢，哥哥分明好喜欢他，除了琉可外最爱的就是他了！但他的爱让我手足无措，于是说了许多违心的话，让他醒悟自己所爱非人，成功地让他厌弃我了！……琉可或许不明白，创作者是承上天旨意将幸福撒播人间的使者。我空有天赋，却无能力让自己幸福，因而更无权利、无资格给予身边的人幸福。离开我才是濑名幸福的开端，况且我本就只会给旁人带去灾厄，我这样的人，有什么资格……”

小姑娘不言语。待他吸着鼻子生生逼回眼泪，才回身抚上他的头：没有这样的事，我明白哥哥的苦衷；比起泉哥哥的幸福，我更希望哥哥不要太辛苦。琉可的双重标准，更干脆利落些我会更感动的！他不会再来了，哥哥也不常回家，但奶茶也好信件也罢，我会想办法转交。作曲家唯独对妹妹绽开笑靥：哥哥今天三十岁啦，这些年来我搞砸了很多事，琉可千万不要学我呀。虽说言语只是皇帝的新衣，但无论是怎样的感情，都要好好地传达给对方才行！

“他临走时让我转告你，生日快乐，哥哥。”

——哥哥之前说今天不回家，我们都没能来得及准备什么。哥哥的礼物，我会好好补上的。监督他喝完醒酒汤，妹妹为他带好门。感情的传递，大多时刻他更甚借助音符自封为能手。距离满床打滚哀嚎不愿成为大人已过去十二载，秉承常人难望项背的利落，现下却未感如释重负。最不愿直面的第三十个生日，不存在蛋糕与烛火，确认妹妹已熟睡，他把自己关在房内，枕头蒙住头痛哭一场。

于是乎断绝往来，同这位优秀炮友、合作伙伴、父母梦寐以求的儿婿。母亲察觉端倪，行事言语皆小心翼翼；父亲愁容满面，不时对他重声叹气。吃住都在工作室，他捧着鸣上岚的手机，心想电台是去不得了。同事一场又有旧情，想必濑名泉不介意承诺好的信物。却不便托朔间凛月催促信件，对方敏锐如猫，夹在二人间未免尴尬：

“王さま，你这真是……”

电话那畔，朔间二少气若游丝。电台官推复而营业，转载某张首脑们合影，一眼扫去尽是西装革履——不要用人家的账号给不明所以的内容点赞，偶尔破戒刷推也请王さま用自己的号呀！抢在鸣上岚关闭页面的两秒前，他在朔间零与朔间凛月的缝隙间捕捉到一抹极具辨识度的奶奶灰。

“不不，那是我身后墙上的照片，是小濑回母校时留下的。他暂且还没跻身高层，但正为升职削尖了脑袋拼命，立誓蝉联收听冠军，还在筹备全新栏目。他一向野心不小，近来大有僭越的苗头，连我这个总策划也敢照吼不误——王さま，要调成视频一睹我被他折磨出的黑眼圈吗，对比之下，你们莫须有的情感问题完全是小case。”

“别，我暂时不想再见到那个演播厅。”

——行吧，不过我很担心，朔间凛月数度欲言又止。

“犯不着担心，谈好的营业我会恪尽职守的。”

“不是。我同小濑相识十年，没见过他这副模样。”

“……他野心太强，是他自己的事。”

“也不是指这个。小濑他……又抽烟了。昨天我在里间补觉，他在外间吞云吐雾写预案，触发烟雾报警被淋成落汤鸡。幸亏没什么要紧的文件在桌面……凭什么他还那么浓密！”

哀叹秀发不保的直系上司却也当机立断留下案发照并在各种群聊广为流传，免不了让作曲家本人一睹金丝镜下气急败坏的模样。月永レオ沉默以对，他并非没见过湿发濑名泉，而现下对方也的确没必要每天更换日抛，饶是不间断收听对方的节目，也没能在嗓音里发现端倪——别告诉我你们断绝往来，只为衡量对方在自己心中的分量？这种老土桥段，少女漫画都很少用了！

我偶尔玩忽职守，你们就好想急死我，朔间凛月哀叹。而魔法少女律酱职责外的某次，月永レオ状若无意翻到某串密钥，便驱车前往海滨散心，恰逢浓密无比的美男晨跑，向后呈给他利落的腿部线条。运动外套拉链拉到顶，短裤与修身黑内衬，少有的能将运动衣也穿得好看的男人。欣赏美男并汲取灵感，他一路尾随，动机堪比斯托卡的纯粹。

爱车在4S店保养，为削减彻夜作曲的疲乏，作曲家摇下父亲的老本田的车窗，迎入初夏沁凉的海风。步入三十岁大关，记忆力在走下坡路，依稀认得那幢欧风别墅的大致方位，却无法锁定虚浮红点间曾窥见灯火的归属。唯二人共享的领域，天地间万物甦醒，那人在朝生暮死的露水里伫立，孕育中火球的尾巴油画般滴落。月永レオ蹙眉，随日轮徐徐燃升的白烟打断他单方的共情，对此不怀好意的侵入者，饶是海风也爱莫能助。

现在的年轻人啊——无孔不入是自家父亲的念叨，若老爷子见到这颓然的美景，不知该如何作想。五好青年失格再度被他抓个正着，骨子内自弃的气质亦收之眼底。不同于世间任何一位庸常美男子，他曾会为自己每周抽出一天，推开日程、免去思考，沉湎于狂风骤雨的性爱，交换人类极度空虚时的原始欲求，时长半年喜忧参半的回忆里闹剧般的过客，精神领域中的危险性游戏里他是常胜冠军。现今以无法相爱等价交换的单恋，自身为绝对主导，注定轰轰烈烈、旷日持久，较虚假的幸福更要心安理得。而并非归咎于暑热，近日的空虚乏味有了极佳的解惑，不过是对濑名的戒断反应，于身于心对他成瘾，堪比音乐、肉欲、酒精——便是代价么？

创作者的禀赋决定作曲家易感于蕴着灵感因子的万物，唯有尼古丁不在其列，难给出戒烟的好建议，只得以实习offer为代价托了朱樱司时不时地劝，日复一日也无不妥。待到作曲家得空屈尊徒步现身奶茶店，已辗转至八月中旬。月永レオ八岁时举家迁入中产别墅区，世人往往难想象规格平整的庭院中会哺育出如此不羁的灵魂。模板般别无二致的房屋成排坐落，户户凭门牌标识身份。时值盛夏，蝉鸣阵阵，拎着奶茶，“月永”门牌下，作曲家惊愕地揉眼——

前来开门的，正是穿戴围裙的濑名泉。

TBC.

1.“濑名泉一路再无他话……奈何濑名的声音……一生只有一次。”化用自影版《廊桥遗梦》的台词：“我听到他的声音的回响：‘这样确切的爱，一生只有一次。’”（I heard his voice coming back to me: “This kind of certainty comes once in a lifetime.”）

电影与原著皆为安利。

2.为避免不必要的误会与麻烦，再次强调：全文除泉雷外，其余任何角色与泉雷二人、其余任何角色之间，皆无爱情线（朔间兄弟也只是亲情向）虽然大概也没有人会真的误会……

捋一下主要人物相关时间线：2008年朔间凛月（16）和同龄的濑名泉在日本成为高中同学，2010年朔间零与朔间凛月（18）在伦敦结识月永雷（22）。月永雷18岁（2006）和家里闹翻随前男友出国，23岁（2011）正式和前男友一刀两断。截止到主线的2018，王子组友情十年，月组友情八年

至于为什么两两友情深厚而泉雷在先前却并不认识，甚至完全没从朔间凛月那里听说过对方的这个设定上的bug，我姑且找到能自圆其说的理由，“皆是当事人不堪回首的久远一桩”，即在伦敦的短暂时日（同朔间零闹别扭）对朔间凛月来说并非愉快，更甚是黑历史般的存在，因而连同与月永雷的最初相会，不到万不得已不会回忆，更不会主动对彼时还没能无话不谈的濑名泉提起。

By the way我们身边如果能有律酱这样会读空气，温柔贴心，神通广大的魔法少女（？），大概会是很幸福的事……！

月永雷那位杀千刀的初恋后续不会出场的，当他惨死街头就ok

3.开篇提到大麻，但月永雷即便早年落魄也是绝对不沾毒品的。毒品万万沾不得

4.同3，吸烟有害健康，濑名泉在后续剧情里会彻底戒掉的

5.本章可以有个小标题《一杯奶茶引发的惨案》……至于让小琉可神魂颠倒（并没有）的奶茶是什么品牌……就当是喜茶吧

6.文中的信件，是指作为粉丝的小琉可曾让月永雷转交濑名泉一封信，濑名泉在ch4里承诺“尽快回信”，然后如作者本人般咕咕咕了。但是他一定会认真回信，正如作者本人绝对不会弃坑的！（）

7.先前提过ch5的感情线：“两个人的关系会有质的变化，相比刀，更像是全新的起点。”生日当晚焰火前的争执是彼此心灵沟通的开端，也是真正平等意味的“爱情”的起始，后续篇目里注定会有柳暗花明的转折，HE是必然的。

（作者笔力有限，怕正文里解释不清让读者产生理解偏差，特此苍白补充）

以及下一章会主打濑名泉的感情戏！

8.ch5全文1.2w左右，3k的篇幅在串讲感情线及回收前四章的梗与伏笔。我在写作时太喜欢埋梗埋伏笔，但又做不到高频率更新，自然会让读者因遗忘而产生理解困难，归根结底是我的不足（而ch5本身依旧埋了许多伏笔orz我错了，我还敢）

剧情进展至今，我想自然会有部分读者失望。这篇连载，实质是打着沙雕黄文旗号的正经爱情故事，不可能时刻油嘴滑舌，也不可能九章下来铺天盖地全是肉，这篇走了ao3，只是因为部分敏感词。

综上，如果本章更新让你感到失望，特此致歉

9.太久未更新，除了学业忙以及身体抱恙，还因这篇连载本身对我而言意义重大，是我对自身写作能力的磨练与挑战。难度也重大，皆是我极少涉足的新风格。迄今没有一刻是一帆风顺的：大纲大改三次，篇幅从七章变成九章，之后也会有再次大改的可能。ch3被指出行文间存在严重问题（加上三次过于忙碌累进医院），ch4评论热度都很惨而自闭很久。ch5是极具挑战的感情戏，全篇没有一个字不是短板，牙膏从3号挤到10号，虽然中间有各种事要忙，无法每天都在写作。

过程艰巨，不知有多少次想放弃。从ch1到ch4，在看的人愈发少，不感到难过是不可能的。相比同期我开的幼教雷连载，这篇更是人气低迷。与大家同样，我对cp本身的感情也会随时间流逝（现已出坑），不可能重拾2018的状态与动力。朋友们大多都在劝我弃坑，早日奔向新的快乐。但我姑且是个相当有始有终的一根筋，时常会被“有终之美”苦苦折磨。现下连月更都无法保证，但唯独能确定的是，即便本就很少人在期待，但若是有哪怕一个人在等，我也会缓慢地继续下去——若真的存在还记得这篇文的，或在等更新的人，我有个微小的不情之请，能否请大家把这样的心情传递给我？评论、红心、蓝手，大家的回应对连载的作者而言真的格外重要，即便是我这个很忙很爱咕的菜鸡。

提前祝新年快乐！


End file.
